


Please Say No

by liraeth_archive



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published c. 2002





	Please Say No

This fanfic was written circa 2002 under the penname Aya and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: Elijah discovers that he's waited too long and that the love of his life may already be taken. Written as a challenge fic for [Orliefic](https://web.archive.org/web/20060511055210/http://www.groups.yahoo.com/group/orliefic). A one-shot.

 

***

 

Liv Tyler sat down next to her good friend- and co-star- Elijah Wood, at the dinner table. All of the cast was gathered around for supper that night to celebrate the completion of the filming of the trilogy. In two days, if nothing went wrong, they’d all go home after a long 18-month shoot.

 The almost 21 year-old actor must have noticed something was up with her, because he kept shooting her questioning glances. Liv, on the other hand, ignored him and ate silently.

 “What is going on with you?” The question came out of the blue and startled the actress. She glanced up and he repeated the question. “What’s going on with you? You’ve barely left your trailer all day and when you do, you don’t talk to anyone.”

 With a shrug, Liv answered. “Nothing. I’ve just been… busy.” She said.

 Elijah frowned. “You aren’t hiding someone in your trailer, are you?” He said. “I could swear I’ve seen someone else in there through the window. And you know that PJ doesn’t like us having people in our trailers.” He pointed out, referring to their director, Peter Jackson.

 Liv laughed nervously. “You think I’ve been with someone in my trailer?” She asked. “And you suspect what? Bigfoot? C’mon, Lij, don’t worry. Nothing’s going on.” She glanced around the table to make sure no one else had noticed their conversation, then resumed eating.

 A golden flash caught Elijah’s attention as he studied his friend, drawing his attention to her left hand. Before, she’d had it in her lap, but during their conversation she had unconsciously moved it up onto the table. He focused on the shiny object and almost gasped.

 “Liv, that isn’t what I think it is, is it?” He asked in a half whisper.

 She followed his gaze to the gold and diamond ring on her finger and blushed. “Do you mind?” She asked, looking around the table frantically. “C’mon, let’s go outside and continue this conversation.” She rose, leaving him no choice but to follow.

~

Outside, the air was warm and carried the scent of the beach that was less than a mile away. Elijah found Liv leaning against the wall of the restaurant they were eating in and lighting up a cigarette. She offered one to him, but he shook his head.

“So what’s going on?” He asked. “Who’s the guy? And why haven’t you told the others?”

The brunette shrugged and exhaled deeply, sending a plume of white smoke out of her mouth. “It was going to be a surprise.” She said. “I mean, it all happened so fast… and the others might not understand.”

Elijah couldn’t take it anymore. “Who is it?” He asked, cutting her off.

“Orlando.” Just one word, but Elijah felt his heart breaking.

 There was no way. “How… how did this happen?” He managed to get out. This couldn’t be happening.

 Liv sighed. “It started during our training with the dialect coaches. Since we were both elves, we almost always had the training together. Then, as we grew closer, we started hanging out more. You know, practicing lines together and going for coffee. Those types of things. From there… I don’t know… everything just took off.” She sighed again. “Then last night, he asked me to marry him.”

 That was it. Elijah could feel his desperation welling up inside of him. “But you can’t marry him!” He said. “You just can’t!” He searched his brain for any reason whatsoever as to why she couldn’t marry one of his best friends. He couldn’t just tell her that he loved her. That wouldn’t matter to her. “You can't get married, you're running a harem!” He finally exclaimed.

 She gave him the look- you know, the one your parents always give you when you say something incredibly stupid. “What?” She asked.

 He retraced his last words in his head and mentally whacked himself. That’s what he got for watching those cheesy movies on the tv all day. “I didn’t mean that.” He said, blushing. “What I meant is that… I mean…” He sighed deeply. “What I mean is that I can’t let you marry Orlando.” He said.

 “And why not?” She asked angrily.

 “Because I love you.”

~

 They were now walking down the sidewalks of Wellington, having left the restaurant minutes before. So far, no other words had been exchanged between them, but Liv couldn’t help but ask.

 “How long?” She asked.

 He shrugged. “Since filming began.” He looked over at her and shook his head. “I should have figured you would be taken, but I could never work up enough nerve to ask you out.”

 “Why not?”

 “You were always busy.” He said. “And I don’t know. I just thought that maybe you thought I would be too young for you or something. I don’t know.” He trailed off.

 Liv smiled slightly. It was true, he was about four years younger than she. But she’d dated younger. Besides, she didn’t want to admit it but she had always been interested in him. “I’ll talk to Orlando tonight.” She said. “I’ll tell him that I can’t marry him.”

 Elijah’s head shot up. “What do you mean? Why not?”

 “I’m going to tell him that I love someone else.” Liv said. “Someone I’ve loved for a very long time.” 


End file.
